Amiga Mía
by Pottercita
Summary: El dolor había marcado su vida. Después de una gran decepción, él renunció al amor... hasta que un día abrió los ojos y la encontró a su lado. [H&G]
1. La Boda Perfecta

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling... el resto es mío! ;)

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Capítulo 1. La Boda Perfecta.**

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_No sé si estoy en paz o dejo algo pendiente,  
solo sé que por hoy el mundo es diferente...  
y voy a acariciarlo así,  
cada minuto que no voy a repetir..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Por fin. El gran día. Todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto para hacer de ese día... el mejor de todos sus días. Iba a casarse. Después de tantos sufrimientos, pérdidas y tragedias que lo habían marcado, al fin había encontrado a la mujer con quien quería compartir su vida, formar una familia y ser feliz. Si, feliz para siempre.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando despertó. 5:30 AM marcó el reloj despertador a un costado de él. Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos disfrutando sus últimos momentos como soltero e imaginando cómo sería su vida a partir de hoy. Sonrió. Así, después de un largo rato, una débil luz dorada que comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas y una suave brisa que llegó desde la ventana, anunciaron el nuevo día. Entonces abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír. Era tanta su felicidad, que sentía que el pecho reventaría de alegría en cualquier momento.

Sin más que esperar se levantó y camino hasta el cuarto de baño donde comenzó a alistarse para su gran día.

Una hora más tarde, estaba completamente listo. Caminó hasta donde un espejo y contempló fijamente la imagen que éste le devolvía de él mismo... Era innegable el paso del tiempo. El pequeño y tímido niño había desaparecido. Hoy frente a él se encontraba un hombre... un hombre que donde quiera que estuviese era el centro de atención. No sólo por ser el salvador del Mundo Mágico, sino porque gozaba de una poderosa y magnifica presencia. Alto, fuerte y distinguido. Con esos ojos verdes brillando siempre bajo las gafas y con el toque sexy, que lo daba su cabello despeinado... hacía que cualquier mujer del mundo mágico y muggle volteara a verlo. Pero aunque era conocedor de su notable fama para con las mujeres, él sólo tenía ojos y corazón para una... Ella era todo para él. Todo.

Mirándose a sí mismo, por un momento se extrañó de ver aquella imagen de él. Sonrió. Y es que su apariencia era la de un hombre feliz, si, completamente feliz porque hoy haría uno de sus más grandes sueños realidad. Fijó su atención en el inusual brillo que tenían sus ojos verdes y de pronto un pensamiento asaltó su mente. Sacudió su cabeza. No... esta vez nada saldría mal... Volvió a sonreír.

Su apariencia era impecable. Vestido con un elegante frac negro y con el cabello lo mejor peinado posible, pensó que era el atuendo perfecto para presentarse en el altar al lado de ella... su mujer perfecta.

Miró el reloj. Se sentó en un cómodo sillón del salón de su departamento y decidió esperar ahí su mejor amigo, quien pasaría a recogerlo para llevarlo al lugar elegido para la boda... _St Thomas_. Una hermosa y elegante villa construida en el Siglo XVI, situada en las afueras de Londres. Nada podía salir mal, nada. A excepción de la puntualidad de su amigo, quién ya llevaba más de 15 minutos de retraso... Pero ahora no le preocupaba. Intentó relajarse pensando en que simplemente hoy comenzaba la etapa más feliz de su vida ... porque aunque la vida le había quitado a tantas personas importantes, hoy se lo estaba recompensando con la mujer con quien estaba a punto de comprometerse para siempre...

Así, veinte minutos más tarde y un montón de pensamientos y planes para su futuro después, sonó el timbre del lujoso departamento en los suburbios londinenses donde Harry Potter vivía.

- Así que Hermione al fin decidió soltarte no? - dijo Harry con fingido reproche pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

- Eh... yo lo siento...- contestó Ron con una risita nerviosa y con el rostro encendido. Harry lo dejó pasar y regresó a su asiento.

- Vamos Ron, ni por este día pudieron contenerse?... has visto la hora qué es?- Harry mostró a Ron su reloj de pulsera.

- Je!... bueno... es que Hermione ya sabes... con esto del embarazo se pone un poquito cariñosa a veces y yo...- por un momento Ron logró igualar el color de su cara con el de su cabello. -... como buen marido debo complacerla en todo lo que me pida...-

- Jajaja! - Harry rió abiertamente al ver la cara de su amigo. - definitivamente te tiene dominado Ron...- y volvió a soltar una carcajada.

- Hey, ya te quiero ver ti cuando tengas un hijo...- protestó Ron, aunque su cara mostraba toda la ilusión que le producía el hecho de saberse padre.

- Si, creo que entonces te entenderé...- dijo Harry con un tono soñador. -... un hijo Ron.. te imaginas?- se acomodó en el sofá mientras en su mente recreaba las imágenes - ...un hijo mío... - suspiró.- imagina cómo van a ser mis hijos...- Ron sonrió-... no, no en verdad imagínalo!... con el cabello negro... los ojos de su madre- Ron lo miró raro-... o bueno talvez con los míos... pero todos hermosos como ella...-

Ron se sentó frente a él y miró como su mejor amigo, imaginaba su futuro junto a la mujer que amaba...

- Harry...- respiró y él lo miró- ... yo...- Ron intentaba decir algo.-... eres feliz?-

Harry arqueó una ceja-... porqué me lo preguntas? a caso no se nota?- contestó tranquilamente.

- La verdad es que si... sólo hay que ver la cara de idiota que tienes ahora- Ron sonrió y bajó la mirada como recordando-... pero bueno es que yo...- tú qué?- dijo Harry.

- ... yo quería decirte Harry que me alegró mucho por ti.- Harry sonrió- ... y que aunque el principio no estaba de acuerdo, ahora verte así... feliz, me hace feliz a mi también...-

- Ron yo...- dijo Harry- No, no, digas nada ... - Ron sonrió tímidamente.- yo sólo quería que supieras que en verdad deseo que seas feliz siempre Harry... porque...- Ron suspiró- ... si alguien se merece serlo... eres tú- Harry miró a su amigo, y una vez más agradeció para sus adentros el tener a personas como él en su vida...- y sabes que siempre que me necesites ahí estaré...

- Ron yo...- pero Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para que Harry callara y lo dejara continuar. Él asintió.

- ... bueno...- las mejillas de Ron se sonrosaron un poco- ... yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras ya sabes... pero... bueno sólo quería darte esto... - Ron sacó una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su amigo.

- Qué es? - Harry tomó la cajita y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro.- ... Pero Ron yo...- se quedó sin palabras.

- Es la tradición familiar Harry... es nuestra tradición- Ron mostró una sonrisa sincera.

- ...pero Ron esto... esto es demasiado...- dijo Harry con un hizo de voz . Estaba realmente conmovido.

Dentro de la cajita se encontraban unas pequeñas mancuernillas de plata, con la forma de un gatito y una gatita abrazados y vestidos de novios. (1)

- Ron... esto... yo...- a Harry le costaba hablar porque un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

- ... desde hace mucho eres ya un miembro más de mi familia Harry... y bueno tú sabes que todos los Weasley, hemos llevado esa insignia el día de nuestra boda... y aunque tú no lleves nuestro apellido sabes que eres como un hermano para nosotros, por eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que tú también tenías que llevarlo este día..-

A Harry se le cristalizaron los ojos. Sabía que pese a ser una rara tradición familiar, el hecho de que su familia, porque él siempre los consideró así, lo hicieran parte de esa tradición, lo superaba. No pudo decir nada, sólo se acercó y abrazó fuertemente a ese hombre que conoció cuando niño... El que estuvo hombro a hombro con él en los momentos más difíciles. El que a veces lo exasperaba y otras lo conmovía. El que lo comprendía y también molestaba. Con el que reía y a veces lloraba... con el que había crecido. Su hermano... quién le había ofrecido con el corazón en la mano y sin ninguna ambición a la única familia que había tenido Harry.

Después de unos segundos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se separaron con los ojos rojos.

- Bueno amigo, si no nos apuramos de nada servirá que lleves esto..- dijo Ron intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Claro, vamos- contestó Harry aún conmovido.

Ron tomó la maleta que Harry ocuparía para su luna de miel y con un movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer. Harry seguía mirando a su amigo. - Gracias- dijo sonriendo abiertamente a Ron. Él lo miró, le devolvió la sonrisa, y se encogió de hombros.

- Bien, ahora dónde tienes los polvos- Ron se dirigía a la chimenea de Harry.

- Polvos? - preguntó Harry.

- Si tonto, polvos ya sabes, polvos flu para viajar por la red y...- ya sé que son los polvos flu Ron!- contesto Harry divertido.

- Bien! ... pero entonces dónde están?- Ron buscaba con la mirada cerca de la chimenea.

- Ron...- él no volteó.

- Ron...- volvió a decir Harry. Pero Ron no escuchaba.

- LOS ENCONTRÉ!... porqué los dejas aquí Harry si son...-

- RON!- gritó Harry.

- Qué? -

Harry sonrió. - que no vamos a llegar allá usando la red- dijo tranquilo Harry.

- a no?- Ron arqueó una ceja. - ... porqué?-

- jaja! piensas que voy a llegar a MI BODA! Lleno de ceniza? JAMÁS!- sonrió Harry y Ron entendió-

- Si claro, nos apareceremos- dijo Ron con una sonrisa y miró el frac de su amigo-... aparte esa cosa debió costarte un ojo de la cara para echarlo a perder...- Harry sonrío.

- Fue idea de ella... ya sabes- Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros. - quería todo perfecto para este día...-

- Ya...- contestó Ron y sin más los dos amigos desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto todo en St Thomas, lugar previsto para la boda, inundaba el caos. Y es que no era para menos, decían todos. Era el evento del siglo. Harry Potter se casaba. Todo estaba listo. Los servicios perfectos, el banquete perfecto, los arreglos perfectos, las flores perfectas, y la perfecta decoración para una boda perfecta. El jardín donde se encontraba el altar relucía entre las más diversas flores blancas.

A esas alturas la Molly Weasley era un mar de nervios. Gritaba, corría, subía, bajaba, entraba, salía y volvía a gritar. Y es que a pesar de ser la séptima boda que organizaba, los nervios siempre, siempre eran los mismos, decían todos los Weasley.

- Fred, George! quiero tenerlos cerca de mi todo el tiempo, si desparecen un segundo de mi vista les juro que...- gritaba Molly Weasley por enésima vez a los gemelos, quienes después de escuchar a su madre repetir sus peticiones toda la mañana, optaron por mantenerse en silencio y obedecer sus ordenes.

- Querida, porque no te calmas un poco, mira aún faltan una hora para la boda y...- intervino el mayor de los Weasley, intentando calmar a su esposa.

- QUÉ ME CALME! ARTHUR PERO CÓMO ME DICES QUÉ ME CALME SI TODAVÍA NO ESTÁN AQUÍ... - volvió a gritar la sra Weasley, - Y ESA NIÑA, MIRA LA HORA QUÉ ES Y NO SE HA APARECIDO POR AQUÍ!-

- Ya madre... esa hija tuya siempre es así... le gusta hacerse la interesante, pero ya vendrá- dijo Bill entrando al enorme salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, con un pequeño pelirrojo de un año en sus brazos y tirando de la mano a su otro hijo de cinco, seguido de una despampanante rubia que aún con una panza de casi 6 meses de embarazo, todavía causaba suspiros.

- Bill, querido!- repuso Molly tranquilizándose un poco al ver a su pequeño nieto quien le estiraba los bracitos.

- Hola madre! Papá- saludó a sus padres.

- Creo que mejor no pregunto cómo van las cosas por aquí verdad?- dijo sentándose al lado de sus regañados hermanos gemelos. Quienes lo mataban con la mirada.

- Ya no es para tanto, en unas horas se le olvida.- les digo a los gemelos para tranquilizarlos cuando dos jóvenes entraron al lugar.

- Llegamos Familia!- dijo un Ron alegre, saludando a todos los presentes, que se sorprendían al ver a Harry elegantemente vestido.

- MERLÍN! MÍRATE... MI NIÑO QUERIDO- dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a Harry.- estás tan guapo!- Harry sonrió satisfecho de su apariencia.

- Bien, yo voy por Hermione y regresó en un momento- Ron desapareció.

- Y... ya está aquí verdad?- dijo Harry ilusionado cuando pudo soltarse de los brazos de Molly.

- No querido... ella aún no llega, pero no te preocupes seguro que no tardará ya sabes como somos las mujeres y tratándose del día de nuestra boda es mil veces peor- dijo cariñosamente Molly.

A la hora fijada, casi todos los invitados ya se encontraban en el jardín de la Villa. Amigos del colegio, compañeros aurores de Harry, sus antiguos profesores, los miembros de la Orden en pleno, reporteros y hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Magia se encontraban ahí para presenciar la unión en matrimonio de Harry Potter.

- EN VERDAD QUE ESTA NIÑA ME VA A ESCUCHAR CUANDO LLEGUE, NO PUEDE SER QUE JUSTO EN ESTE DÍA TAMBIÉN LLEGUE TARDE- Molly estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Tranquila Molly, ya no debe tardar- le contestó Hermione sentada en un cómodo sillón junto a su suegra.

- PERO ES QUE MIRA LA HORA Y...- ya Mamá seguro que ya viene- interrumpió Ron a su madre, así que harto de sus gritos se dirigió a la cocina donde se preparaba el banquete. De pronto se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas y él no había comido nada.

- Harry?- preguntó al entrar a la cocina y ver a su amigo preocupado mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

- Eh?- Harry se giró y miró a Ron tomar un bocadillo de un platón.

- Todo bien? - Ron conocía demasiado a Harry para ver que algo le preocupaba.

- Si... si porqué?- Harry volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Harry qué pasa?- Ron se acercó a su amigo.

- Y si algo sale mal Ron, yo no lo soportaría porque...- Ron lo tomó del hombro.- Todo va a salir bien Harry, no tienes que preocuparte. Después de todo eres "Harry Potter"- dijo en tono burlón- HEY!- se defendió Harry-

- Vamos amigo, es normal tener dudas y nervios... y hasta a veces miedo, pero si esto es lo que tu has decido y lo que quieres... nada tiene porque salir mal- Harry sonrió un tanto aliviado- y por favor quita esa cara antes que mi madre mande traer a todo St Mungo porque crea que estás enfermo-. Y los dos salieron a la sala a unirse con el resto del clan Weasley.

Media hora después. El nerviosismo ahogaba el ambiente del salón donde se encontraban Harry y su familia. Todos miraban disimuladamente sus relojes e intercambiaban miradas nerviosas. La señora Weasley conciente de la situación había dejado de gritar un poco. Incluso Fred y George habían dejado de protestar por los regaños de madre. Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry y después se miraban entre ellos... todos esperaban.

Y media hora más pasó y de la novia, ni señales. Harry estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperación, pero no hablaba ni miraba a nadie.

- Disculpen - Una elegante señorita, entró al salón donde se encontraban.

- Si querida dígame?- Molly se levantó de su lugar y atendió a la encargada de la Villa.

- Siento molestar al Señor- miró a Harry quien seguía mirando por la ventana- y a ustedes, pero tenemos un retraso de más de una hora, y el juez quiere saber a qué hora empezará todo- ... y bueno es que también... los invitados empiezan a incomodarse usted sabe...- dijo apenada la chica.

- Eh... si claro.- Molly miró a Harry. - Por favor dígales a todos que la ceremonia empezará en unos momentos que sean tan amables de esperar un poco más- dijo Molly.

- Pero es que- replicó la organizadora- POR FAVOR!- dijo enérgica la mayor de los Weasley y la mujer no tuvo nada qué decir ante la mirada amenazadora de la pelirroja mayor.

- Con su permiso- .

Una hora después...

- No Arthur! entienda por favor! TENGO QUE IR A BUSCARLA, PUDO HABERLE PASADO ALGO! - decía Harry desesperado y siendo detenido por Charly y Bill.

- Por favor Harry, tranquilízate Ron, Fred y George ya fueron a buscarla no creo que haya pasado nada malo, ya sabes dicen que las noticias malas llegan primero...- contestó Arthur intentando calmar a Harry que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

- Harry, hijo por favor tienes que calmarte- Molly le tomó la cara- seguramente habrá una explicación para todo esto y cuando la sepamos todos nos reiremos de esto...- pero Harry no entendía, sabía que algo andaba mal...

- ES QUE NO PUEDO CALMARME, MI FUTURA ESPOSA ESTÁ QUIEN SABE DONDE Y YO AQUÍ ESPERANDO! NO PUEDO CALMARME NO LO VOY A HACER Y...- Harry no pudo decir nada más, porque por la puerta de entrada aparecieron Ron y los gemelos.

- Y BIEN? YA ESTÁ AQUÍ VERDAD?... LA TRAJERON CON USTEDES?- dijo Harry soltándose de los hermanos mayores de Ron y tomando a éste por los hombros.

- Harry...- QUÉ? VAMOS RON DIME LA ENCONTRARON? YA ESTÁ AQUÍ?- Harry sacudió a Ron.

- Ella...- ELLA QUÉ?- Ella... no estaba en su casa Harry...- y Ron espero la reacción.

- QUÉ NO ESTABA? CÓMO QUE NO ESTABA? EXPLÍCATE!- Harry miraba suplicante a su amigo. _No, no podía pasarle nada... a ella no por favor, no ahora..._ pensaba Harry.

- No había nadie en la casa Harry... estuvimos tocando y después de algunos minutos sin que nadie contestaron, decidimos entrar y...- Y QUÉ?- no había nadie... ni nada...- Ron bajo la mirada.

Harry miró a Ron y luego a Fred y George, quienes decidieron que si Ron no podría controlar la situación, ellos definitivamente no tenían nada que hacer.

Harry soltó a Ron y respiró intentando controlarse... - cómo que no había nadie Ron?...-

- No había nadie Harry, nadie ni nada... - Ron miraba triste a su amigo. - Nada...- Ron interrumpió -... no estaba ella... ni tampoco sus cosas Harry... en su casa no había nada...-

Harry dejo de respirar por un momento. Les dio la espalda a todos, quienes lo miraban expectantes. Y justo en el peor momento, apareció por segunda vez la organizadora, quien al momento se dio cuenta que su segunda intervención sería totalmente inoportuna, pero aún así tenía que hacer su trabajo...

- Disculpen que vuelva a... interrumpir, pero llevamos más de tres horas de retraso y los invitados son demasiados, no podemos controlarlos más y la prensa... bueno- se intimido ante la inquisidora mirada de todo el clan Weasley- empiezan a especular...

Harry respiró y se tomó unos segundos para volver a mirarlos.

- Por favor... dígales a todos que la boda no se llevará a cabo, no tiene que darles explicaciones...- La empleada lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos- Señor yo...

- Haga lo que le digo por favor...- dijo Harry serio. La organizadora asintió y salió dejando a los atónitos pelirrojos y sus esposas sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Arthur- dijo fingiendo tranquilidad de la que por supuesto carecía- todos los miembros de la Orden están aquí? - Arthur quién no entendió el cuestionamiento de Harry, sólo asintió.

- Llámalos por favor, necesito su ayuda...- y miró a todos- iremos a buscarla.-

- Harry querido...- Molly se acercaba a él- No se preocupe Señora Weasley estoy bien...-

Transcurrían las horas y un cúmulo de mujeres compuesto por las esposas Weasley, su suegra, una ya muy cansada Profesora Mc Gonagall y Luna, esperaban con ansias que todos los miembros de la Orden, los varones Weasley y Harry, aparecieran con noticias de la desaparecida... pero nada.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche y muchas horas después de la hora establecida cuando empezaron a aparecer todos. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron los tres hermanos mayores Bill, Charly y Percy.

- Qué paso... la encontraron, qué noticias hay?- preguntó de inmediato la Señora Weasley, levantándose como resorte del sillón dónde se encontraba.

- No madre, al menos en el Callejón Diagon, nadie la vio- contestó Bill tomando un lugar junto a su esposa. - Ni hoy, ni hace días según varias personas- completó Charly contrariado.

Y así, uno a uno de los miembros de La Orden se aparecieron en el punto de reunión. Nadie traía noticias. Al final, los últimos en aparecerse en el lugar fueron Ron, con un derrotado Harry... quien estaba pálido. Toda la felicidad que su rostro mostraba esa mañana, se había esfumado...

- Y bien?- preguntó Harry aún con esperanzas a todos los que lo habían ayudado a buscar.

- Lo sentimos Harry.- Arthur Weasley fue el único que se atrevió a hablar- Nadie la ha visto, ni en el Callejón Diagon, ni en Hogsmeade, ni en Hogwarts, incluso en el Londres Muggle... nada.-

Harry caminó hasta un sofá que había cerca y totalmente abatido se dejó caer. No sabía que había pasado. Miles de teorías, una tan improbable como la otra. Aunque si era sincero, una idea viajaba por su cabeza desde que llegó al castillo, y no la encontró ahí... Pero no. Ella no podía, ella lo amaba como él a ella, no podía... no podía. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y aspiró profundamente.

- Harry... hijo porque no...- Molly se acercaba cautelosamente cuando una lechuza entró volando por la ventana, se colocó frente a Harry mostrándole un rollo de pergamino que sostenía en la patita. Él de inmediato, la tomó y al reconocer la letra y ver quien la enviaba, se levantó de inmediato y entró a un cuarto que estaba junto al salón...

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía dolorosamente, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, y de sus ojos unas impotentes lágrimas suplicaban salir... se estaba muriendo. Volvió a leer la carta... cada palabra... cada letra era un filoso cuchillo que se le clavaban en el pecho y lo atravesaban...

_Harry:_

_Para cuando leas esto, yo ya estaré muy lejos de ti... sé que me debes estar odiando, tienes todo el derecho. No voy a justificar lo que he hecho, no tengo palabras, ni tampoco excusas. Sé que estuvo mal y te pido perdón por que sé que estoy haciéndote daño... Y no, no voy a pedirte que lo entiendas, porque creo que ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero... no podía Harry._

_No voy a decir más cosas que hagan daño, pero creo que es necesario que sepas que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte... te lo juro. Tu y yo tuvimos algo maravilloso, pero desafortunadamente para mi no pudo ser eterno... te quise demasiado Harry no puedo negarlo, pero si te soy sincera, nunca estuve segura de querer casarme contigo, de compartir toda mi vida contigo... Y un día, así sin más, me di cuenta que el amor por ti se había acabado... por eso no podía unirme a un hombre que ya no me hacía sentir viva, no Harry. Ninguno de los dos nos lo merecíamos. Yo no podía despertar con un hombre por el resto de mi vida, a quién no amaba, no deseaba... Pero no fuiste tú, fui yo... yo tuve la culpa porque no te hablé claro desde que empecé a sentir que las cosas no funcionaban, y sólo deje que todo pasará. Y en ese proceso, perdón Harry... pero conocí a alguien más. No me preguntes cómo, ni cuándo pero... me enamoré. _

_No sé qué pasará Harry... tampoco sé cuánto durará, pero sé que jamás había sentido esto por alguien. Él me hace sentir completa, amada, me hace sentir la mujer que soy... Y por eso sé que mi lugar, el lugar donde verdaderamente quiero y debo estar es junto a él... y de verdad lo siento Harry, pero lo nuestro tarde o temprano se habría arruinado y era mejor terminarlo ahora... si, sé que no es la mejor forma pero, sólo lo siento._

_Perdón por causarte tanto daño, pero si de verdad me amas como siempre decías, vas a entender que sólo estoy buscando mi felicidad. Y confió en que tú algún día encuentres la tuya... aún hay muchas mujeres en el mundo. _

_Adiós Harry, y perdón por no hablarte de frente pero no podía verte a la cara y decirte todo esto. Sé feliz sin mí, sé que te costara pero si tratas, talvez lo logres..._

_Un beso, Cho._

Harry por inercia, apretó el papel entre sus manos... No podía creerlo. Ella, Cho la mujer por quien hubiera dado su vida, a quien había amado desde hace tanto tiempo... la mujer con quien quería compartir sus días... ella lo había engañado y lo estaba abandonando. Lágrimas de impotencia rodaron tristemente por el rostro de Harry, pero no... no iba a derrumbarse frente a los demás.

Respiró profundamente y limpió sus mejillas. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y volvió a respirar. Caminó con paso seguro hacia la puerta, y salió a enfrentar al mundo...

Todos lo miraban, por la forma que lo hacían el casi podía asegurar que ellos lo sabían...

- Yo... les agradezco a todos... - los miró- ... por estar conmigo esta noche pero creo que...- de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, acompañada por una estridente risa.

- FELICIDADES!- y ante la mirada atónita de todos, apareció la menor de los Weasley vestida para la fiesta...- QUÉ TAN TARDE LLEGUE?- preguntó con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras ondeaba una pequeña matraca en su mano izquierda.

- Y la fiesta...?- volvió a preguntar al tiempo que su enorme sonrisa se desvanecía ante la devastadora fuerza de unos ojos verdes.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Despertar lo sé siempre es muy duro...  
quién después de ti dará color  
a esas noches largas azul oscuro,  
quién habrá al final que me dé su luz..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

(1). La idea de las mancuernillas la tomé de un capítulo de los Simpson en donde en el futuro Liza se casa y Homero le entrega las mancuernillas al prometido de Liza, se me hizo algo tierno desde que lo vi y creo que quedaba bien aquí!

Los versos de entrada y final son:

1.- Hoy viviré, Moenia.

2.- Despertar, Alejandra Guzmán.

Hola a todos! Otra vez yo por aquí con una nueva historia que espero les guste y sigan hasta el final. Aquí el comienzo y pronto vendrá el próximo capítulo, y aunque esta historia en un principio estaba pensada sacarla a luz una vez que terminará "My Wonderwall" tuvo que salir ahora debido a que la otra está en proceso de "desatoramiento" (así le llamo jaja!)

Esta historia será mucho más ligera que la otra, (pero no por eso menos interesante :P) así que espero que eso me haga escribir más rápido! Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. A quiénes leen mi otro fic ojalá puedan leer también este y por favor paciencia! esa historia es muy especial y prefiero esperarme para escribir algo que en verdad valga la pena!

Espero sus reviews! Se acepta todo ya saben! ahí les dejo una razón más para que odiemos a Cho jaja!

Un besote, Sandra.


	2. Transición

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling... el resto es mío! ;)

**Capítulo 2. Transición. **

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Tus ojos me mataron una vez y me matarán por siempre, _

_donde soy ajena al ruido a mi mente..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Un instante. Un segundo bastó para que sus ojos verdes la atravesaran. Un temblor imperceptible sacudió lentamente su cuerpo... Era ese maldito, maravilloso e increíble poder que tan sólo su mirada tenía sobre ella... aún después de tantos años. Se reprendió. Esos tiempos habían quedado lejos... muy lejos. Sostuvo su mirada.

Fría, dura e imperturbable, así era la mirada de él. Jamás lo había visto así. Pero no cedió. Ensayó una sonrisa, igual de indescifrable que su mirada...

Todos miraban la escena incapaces de intervenir en aquel silencioso duelo. Era evidente que Ginny Weasley no tenía la menor idea de lo sucedido... Y con su espectacular entrada, su enorme sonrisa y su llamativo vestido de fiesta reflejando la alegría de sus 21 años, se colocaba en una posición paradójica al ambiente que se respiraban en tan desafortunado día en la vida de Harry Potter.

- GINNY!- la llamó una voz cesante desde afuera haciendo que el incómodo momento se rompiera-... Ginny... dónde estás? - por la misma puerta por la que segundos antes había entrado, apareció un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Aparentemente había llegado hasta ahí corriendo.

Todos lo miraron.

El recién llegado se quedó petrificado. En el lugar donde esperaba encontrar una animada fiesta de bodas, con gente riendo y brindando... encontró un salón en silencio. Con personas mirándolo fijamente, como esperando respuestas. Palideció un poco y buscó a Ginny con la mirada.

Ella aún contrariada por la situación intentó sonreír y se acercó a él.

- Eh... bueno...- dijo Ginny con una voz temblorosa...- él... él es Derek y bueno él es... es mi novio...- sonrió nerviosa. Nadie dijo nada.

Ginny tomó la mano de su novio y los miró a todos... Y de todas las miradas de quienes se encontraban ahí, podía jurar que sólo una la traspasaba por completo. No quiso mirarlo. Harry era su pasado.

- ... nadie va a decirme nada?- preguntó Ginny con una voz más firme, aunque aún temiendo la reacción.

Arthur tosió e intentó aclarar su garganta...

- Ginny, hija veras...-

- Ginny, querida... creo que este no es el momento- Molly se acercó un poco mirando de reojo a Harry. Todos volvieron a reparar en la presencia de Harry.

Él sintió las miradas de todos una vez más sobre él y se movió incómodo.

- Eh... yo tengo que irme...-

Molly se acercó a él.

- Harry... hijo...- Harry la detuvo.

- No... estoy bien señora Weasley... no se preocupe por mi yo... tengo que irme...- bajo la mirada y dio unos pasos. Justo cuando pasaba al lado de Ginny se detuvo. La miró a los ojos y ella volvió a resistirlo.

- Felicidades.- dijo Harry con una voz tan fría que pareció no ser él. Ginny no respondió.

Harry hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. Caminó hasta la puerta y desapareció.

Todos miraron la puerta. Aún tomada de la mano de Dereck, Ginny se quedó mirando hacia donde Harry había desaparecido. En ese instante, comprendió lo que había pasado... Se estremeció. El silencio de todos la estaba matando.

Se giró hacia su familia.

- Qué...?- Iré con él...- la voz fuerte de Ron la interrumpió.

Su hermano pasó junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla, pero antes de salir regresó unos pasos y la miró. Ron abrió la boca como para decir algo, luego miró a Dereck... Ginny le devolvió una mirada desconcertada.

- Bah... no tiene caso...- dijo mirando a Ginny con indiferencia. Y desapareció.

Aún más confundida Ginny se volvió hacia su familia.

- Bueno... alguien podría explicarme lo que pasó?- soltó la mano de Dereck y se cruzó de brazos, sin notar que el resto de los hermanos Weasley miraban inquisidoramente a su novio.

Molly respiró fuerte y la miró amenazadoramente.

- Antes que nada, Ginevra Weasley- su madre se acercó peligrosamente a ella, y Ginny retrocedió un poco nerviosa -... me vas a explicar porqué llegas a esta hora? Es que no sabías que la boda era al medio día? Y hasta donde sé, en este momento no es el medio día jovencita-. terminó apuntando a Ginny con el dedo.

- Bueno mamá es que tuve algunos contratiempos...- Molly endureció su mirada-... es que yo... no sabes! viaje en avión- se excusó Ginny nerviosa mientras que Arthur saltaba emocionado.

- De verdad hija?... por favor cuéntame qué se siente, anda vamos dime... descubriste su secreto para volar?!- Ginny se disponía a hablar cuando recibió la tercera mirada intimidante del día que hizo callarlos a ella y a su padre. Molly los miraba reprobatoriamente.

- Este no es el momento Arthur!- lo reprendió. - Y tu Ginny...- la miró y luego miró a su novio-... ya hablaremos más tarde. Ginny un poco asustada, sólo asintió.

- Creo que lo mejor es que todos vayamos a casa- se dirigió a todos en el salón-... es tarde y creo que nosotros también necesitamos descansar... Ron nos dirá después que pas

- Qué pasará con todo esto?- preguntó Bill ayudando a su esposa a ponerse de pie.

- En este momento eso no importa... mañana ya veremos cómo ayudamos a... a solucionar esto... ahora es mejor que dejemos todo así- todos asintieron y comenzaron a levantarse.

- Ahora vayamos todos a casa... -

- Supongo que ÉL - Fred se dirigió a Ginny señalando a Derek- ... viene con nosotros verdad?-

Ginny más segura encaró a su hermano.

- Si, él viene conmigo...- y sin terminar de escuchar las protestas de sus hermanos, tomó a Derek del brazo y desapareció del lugar.

æ æ æ æ æ

- Alguien me pasa la mantequilla?- pidió Ginny dos horas más tarde durante una cena que transcurría en absoluto silencio.

Los Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden cenaban cabizbajos en el comedor de la Madriguera. Aunque todos sabían la razón por la cual no se había llevado a cabo la boda, nadie era capaz de decirlo en voz alta...

Cho Chang se había ido. El mismo día de su boda había desaparecido. Dónde estaba ahora? Nadie lo sabía, tampoco les interesaba. Pero a todos les dolía pensar que ella había provocado en Harry una profunda y terrible herida, que sería muy difícil sanar...

Y continuaba el silencio... también el intercambio de miradas. Aún cuando había un motivo más importante por el cual ocuparse, los hermanos Weasley no olvidaban que alguien más compartía no sólo la mesa con ellos, sino también a su hermana. Desde su llegada horas antes, no despegaron su vista de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Ginny y su_ acompañante_.

Ginny permanecía callada... pero por supuesto lo notaba. Odiaba aquella tensión. Pero no, ese no era momento para discutir. Aunque después tendría que hablar con todos para... Se movió incómoda.

- Y qué tal la academia Ginny?- preguntó de repente Tonks en un tono fuerte, haciendo saltar un poco a todos de su asiento.

- Excelente!- respondió ella con una sonrisa, agradeciendo la oportunidad de romper el terrible silencio -...todo está increíble!... el nivel es realmente bueno, he aprendido muchas cosas y he conocido gente muy interesante...- dijo mirando con alegría a Dereck.

- Permíteme dudarlo hermanita...- dijo George con sarcasmo. Ginny lo ignoró.

- Te decía Tonks... la mayoría de los estudiantes somos internacionales así que el intercambio cultural es genial... en verdad! El contacto con personas de otras comunidades mágicas me ha ayudado mucho a entender otras costumbres e ideologías... creo que ahora aprecio más el valor de la magia... es genial!- terminó entusiasmada.

- Wow! qué bien Ginny!- respondió Tonks animada.- Y entonces ustedes se conocieron en la escuela?- esta vez se dirigió a Derek. Él no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Eeeh... bueno si... algo así- respondió rápidamente.

- Cómo que algo así?... - preguntó Fred de inmediato.

- Bueno es que yo... yo...- Derek no estudia en la academia Fred...- respondió Ginny mirando duramente a su hermano-

- Cómo?... y entonces qué haces?... A qué te dedicas?- preguntó Charly.

- Eso no es asunto suyo...- Ginny se levantó rápido.

- Gracias por la cena mamá estuvo muy rica...- de un tirón tomó a Derek y ambos salieron del comedor.

- Y TÚ TOLERAS QUE PASE ESTO?- gritó Fred a su madre. Molly lo miró con furia.

- Tú- apuntó a Fred- ... te tranquilizas y bajas ese tono conmigo.- miró a sus demás hijos que estaban a punto de saltar-... y ustedes se quedan donde están... es que no podemos tener un momento de calma?- nadie dijo nada- vamos a terminar de cenar con calma.. entendieron?- los miró-... ENTENDIERON?- todos asintieron.

Molly volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y miró a su marido.

- Ya hablaré con esa niña más tarde...- le dijo a su marido apenas en un susurro para que sus hijos no la escucharan.

æ æ æ æ æ

Hacía un poco de frío. Sentada en un banco en el porche de su casa, miraba las estrellas. Después de que su padre y ella acompañaran a Dereck a una posada cerca del pueblo, decidió quedarse un rato más afuera. Se acomodó el abrigo.

Perdida entre la Osa Mayor... _o era la Menor?_ Millones de recuerdos en aquel inmenso jardín llegaron a ella... Bill y Charly enseñando a volar a Fred y George... Ron y ella intentando atrapar a los gnomos... esas noches de verano nadando en las tibias aguas del lago... la boda de Bill con Fleur y la atropellada declaración de amor de Ron hacía Hermione ese día... los días después de la guerra jugando tardes enteras al Quiddicht bajo la lluvia... Harry y ella eran buen equipo. Suspiró.

Harry... volvió a suspirar. _Maldita Cho._ Cómo pudo hacerle eso. A él... a Harry! No, nunca se lo había merecido, siempre lo había pensado... pero hacerle eso el día de su boda!... definitivamente era una...

- Puedo acompañarte?- Ginny saltó y miró a Hermione quien la veía con una sonrisa.

- Hermione... claro que si- se movió un poco para darle espacio- ...siéntate.- Hermione y su bebé de 7 meses dentro de ella, se sentaron junto a Ginny.

- Tu padre entró hace rato ya... Porqué no entrabas tú?... -preguntó Hermione, mientras hacia aparecer una suave manta para cubrirlas a ambas. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Quería quedarme aquí un rato...- Ginny metió sus manos frías bajo la manta.

- Es guapo...- soltó de repente Hermione. Ginny sonrió.

- Siempre he tenido buen gusto...- ambas rieron.

- Parece que a tus hermanos no les agrado mucho...- Hermione la miró contrariada. Ginny respiró.

- Recuérdame Hermione... cuál de todos mis novios ha sido del agrado de ellos?...- Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- No me contestes... conozco la respuesta.- Ginny miró hacia el frente y suspiró.

- Ron aún no vuelve supongo...- volvió a hablar Ginny.

- Creo que no regresará esta noche...- Hermione soltó un suspiró mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

- Pobre Harry...- dijo Ginny acomodándose bajo la manta- realmente debe ser difícil para él aceptar algo así... es que- se detuvo-... cómo pudo hacerle eso a Harry!!!- dijo con indignación.

-Bueno...- respondió Hermione - todos sabíamos que... bueno sabíamos que no ella era la mejor persona del mundo... pero de eso a creer que pudiera hacer algo así... no es justo...- dijo con una voz apenas audible-... no es justo para Harry-.

- La adoraba verdad?- preguntó Ginny en un tono más afirmativo que interrogativo.

- Demasiado para su propio bien...- respondió Hermione con tristeza.

Ginny se quedó en silencio al notar la cara de preocupación de su cuñada.

- Vamos Hermione!... tiempo al tiempo! estamos hablando de Harry- Hermione la miró.- ... quiero decir... él es Harry Potter.- sonrío extrañamente-... el invencible... el valiente... - suspiró-... estoy segura que también saldrá de esta!.-

- No lo sé Gin... creo que esto es demasiado para él.-

- Por supuesto que es demasiado... pero vamos él siempre ha superado todo lo malo que le ha pasado Hermy, talvez unas cosas más rápido que otras... pero siempre ha salido adelante...- Ginny tomó la mano de su cuñada-... sin contar con el hecho de que tú y Ron siempre estarán con él para apoyarlo...- Hermione la miró. - ... sólo denle tiempo...- Ginny sonrió.

Hermione asintió. - Pero... - dijo ella.

- Pero qué?- Ginny arqueó una ceja. Hermione se irguió un poco.

- ... pero que tipa tan desgraciada...- dijo airada.

Ginny sonrió ante el_ atrevimiento_ de su cuñada. Hermione no decía nunca "malas" palabras, al menos no frente a nadie. Debía estar verdaderamente enojada... aunque en su opinión ese calificativo le quedaba corto, _Cho se merecía todos los insultos del mundo_, pensó.

- Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi amigo!!!- dijo Hermione en el mismo tono-... a él... y no estamos hablando de cualquier hombre... NO! ES HARRY POTTER!! El hombre más caballeroso, gentil, responsable, inteligente, lindo y guapo...después de Ron, por supuesto- dijo con suficiencia y Ginny tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Era difícil imaginarse a Ron en verdad ser todo eso...

- Entendí Hermione... recuérdame ponerte como referencia para hablarle de mi a cualquier persona!- dijo Ginny divertida. Hermione la miró sin entender-... es que si así hablas de todos tus amigos... que podrás decir de mi!- dijo Ginny haciendo una pose de diva.

Las dos rieron.

- El punto es que no es sólo porque sea o no el _fabuloso_ - recalcó la última palabra exageradamente-... Harry Potter, Hermione... eso no es justo para nadie... no es honesto...-

- Supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver la reacción de Harry para ayudarlo...-

Regresó el silencio.

- Cuántos días más vas a quedarte?- preguntó de repente Hermione.

- Tengo que estar de regreso el miércoles en la Academia... porqué?- Ginny la miró.

- Es que quizás... bueno no sé...- Hermione se frotó levemente las manos.

- No sabes qué?-

- Que... bueno talvez tu también podrías acercarte a Harry si es que él lo necesitara...- dijo Hermione nerviosa. Ginny rió incrédulamente.

- Hermione estás hablando enserio?- ella asintió. Ginny rió otra vez.

- Hermione qué te hace pensar que Harry podría necesitar algo de mí?- miró sin realmente entender a su cuñada.

- Bueno, Gin... tú y Harry algún tiempo...- No Hermione!- interrumpió rápidamente Ginny sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía su cuñada-... no confundas las cosas.- negó con la cabeza-... eso paso hace mucho tiempo y...-

- Y qué?- preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

- Y... Hermione, Harry y yo no nos conocemos! Ninguno de los dos sabe más de lo absolutamente necesario sobre el otro y... y nada Hermione, sería raro e imposible-

- Nada en esta vida es imposible Gin...- Hermione la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Ginny la miró entre exasperada y divertida.

- No empieces Hermione!- Ginny rió. - No imagines cosas, donde definitivamente NO HAY NADA!- recalcó-... además creo que hemos cambiado tanto, que no sé incluso intentar ser amigos, sería complicado... y aún más después de esto.-

La expresión triste de Hermione regresó.

- Empieza a hacer más frío, porqué no entramos ya? Podrías enfermarte...- dijo Ginny quitándose la manta de encima.

- Si vamos, creo que esperaré a Ron en la habitación- Ginny la ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntas entraron a la casa.

æ æ æ æ æ

Despertó en la madrugada. Buscó en la oscuridad el reloj y se dio cuenta que apenas había dormido un rato. Por alguna razón no conciliaba el sueño. Volvió a moverse dentro de su cama. Genial, ahora tenía sed... Con desgana se levantó, se colocó una bata de dormir y salió de su cuarto.

Somnolienta comenzó a bajar en silencio las escaleras, escuchando algunas voces que hablaban casi en susurros. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido y llegó hasta la sala sin ser vista.

- ... de verdad estás seguro que se quedó dormido Ron?- preguntó Molly limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de flores rosas. Ron asintió con pesar.

La chimenea aún crepitaba con unas débiles llamas, que eran el aparente centro de atención Ron quien se veía realmente triste. A su lado su madre en bata de dormir, continuaba limpiando sus lágrimas en silencio, mientras que su padre sentado en un sillón individual sostenía una taza de té con una expresión de cansancio y preocupación. Hermione al otro lado de Ron, acariciaba su vientre con aire ausente...

-... ya te dije mamá... tuve que usar...- Ron apenado mostró su varita-... estaba muy mal y tenía que controlarlo de alguna forma...- Molly más angustiada cerró sus manos cerca de su pecho.

- Mi pobre niño...- sollozó.

- Me cuesta trabajo entender cómo es que esa chica pudo hacer algo así... si se veía tan feliz junto a él...- repuso Arthur contrariado-... cualquiera hubiera dicho que lo quería tanto!-

- _Una persona que ama a otra verdaderamente... jamás haría algo así,_ pensó Ginny. Y en silencio, se sentó en el piso del pasillo tras el muro para no ser vista. Ni tan lejos para no escuchar la conversación, ni tan cerca para participar en ella.

Poco a poco Ron fue relatando a sus padres y su esposa, lo que tuvo que hacer para poder controlar a un Harry totalmente dolido, frustrado y herido. Ginny escuchando tras la pared, maldijo por enésima vez a Cho.

- Ginny?... hija qué haces aquí?- Ginny sacudió la cabeza y vio los ojos de su padre mirándola con sorpresa. Se había quedado tan ensimismada en el relato de Ron, que no escuchó cuando su padre se ofreció a preparar más té para su esposa.

- Papi!... eh... yo...-

- Ginny?- Molly caminó hasta el pasillo que estaba a oscuras y se encontró a su hija sentada en el piso.-... se puede saber qué haces ahí?- Ginny se levantó de inmediato.

- Eh... yo lo siento mamá es que no podía dormir y...- Ginny se apresuró a disculparse.

- Estabas espiando?- preguntó Molly en un tono reprobatorio. Ginny la miró extrañada.

- Qué?... mamá no, yo sólo...- Ginny caminó tras su madre quien regresaba a su asiento en la sala. Esta vez podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Ron sobre ella.

- Tú sólo que Ginny?... crees que no tuvimos suficiente con tus numeritos de este día?- Molly se acomodó en su asiento. Ginny lo miró con indignación- ... es que no tienes ninguna consideración por lo que le pasa a tu familia?- dijo con reproche.

- Mamá...- dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada-... yo siento mucho lo que pasó hoy...- Si? pues no se nota!- dijo Ron fríamente. Ginny lo ignoró.

- Mamá por favor mírame...- Molly se acomodó la bata.- Mamá lo siento... yo no sabía lo que había pasado y ya te expliqué la razón por la cual llegué tan tarde... no fue mi culpa en verdad y... claro que me importa lo que pase aquí... pero... mamá te estoy hablando por favor.-

Molly la miró.

- Por favor entiéndeme... yo no sé lo que pasa aquí, mamá estoy lejos y... y cómo puedo saber qué pasa si ustedes nunca me dicen nada!-

- Esa no es excusa Ginny!- Molly la miró severamente.

- Mamá...- Ginny respiró-... no quiero que discutamos por eso... sólo te pido que te des una oportunidad para conocer a Dereck... él... él es una buena persona y él es muy importante para mí...-

- Mira Ginny creo que este no es el momento para hablar de eso... la familia está pasando por un momento difícil y no creo que debamos...- Y yo mamá?- la interrumpió Ginny.

- Cuándo crees que puedan tener tiempo para mí?- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ginny por Dios, no es el momento para atender esto, ese chico es sólo un capricho tuyo, en un mes se te pasa y entonces...- Dereck no es ningún capricho mamá- dijo con la voz cortada.

- No lo es... y en verdad agradecería que de vez en cuando se preocuparan un poquito más por lo que me pasa... - una lágrima apareció-...y en verdad lamento mucho que piensas así sobre mi y sobre Dereck...- se limpió las mejillas y caminó hasta el pasillo de las escaleras.

-... porque yo en verdad lo amo y vamos a casarnos...- Y sin esperar la reacción de sus padres o su hermano, subiendo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Y si algún día nos cruzamos, no respondas ni hagas caso _

_a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver. _

_Yo te diré que voy tirando, negaré que estoy llorando,_

_fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curó. ..  
_

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤¤« ▫▪▪▫ »¤

A **_Camila, Paloma, Victoria, Silvia, Cecy, Anelis, Little innocence, Gpe,Expelliarmus, ghysella, Andra d Potter, Shezid, Malusa, Ile818, y Rosycarmen_** MIL GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA!

Hola a todos! Antes que nada, debo disculparme encarecidamente! je! porque había prometido una actualización más constante de este fic, y como habrán podido notarlo no lo he hecho! Lo siento en verdad, esta vez no tengo excusas!

Pero en verdad 1000 GRACIAS POR SU LECTURA! Me alegra mucho saber que lo que sale de mi cabeza, les gusta... o por lo menos lo encuentran entretenido jeje! Sobre este cap, no tengo mucho que decir, no es el mejor, ni tampoco el más sorprendente pero vamos, tenía que ir así para el salto que dará la historia! Por eso decidí titularlo "transición", porque es un capítulo así... pero prometo que la historia tomará fuerza a partir del próximo chap! Creo que ya entendí que por más que quiera la "intensidad" es lo mío jaja! e intentar escribir de otra forma no me sabe (por eso esto cap quedo asi! ¬¬!), así que esta historia también será intensa:P

Una vez más gracias por su lectura y sus comentarios! Espero sus reviews, ya saben sólo denle GO!... Y porfis, tampoco de leer mi otra historia "My Wonderwall" que está en sus caps finales y aún promete mucho, mucho más!

Un besote, Sandra!


	3. La Rutina quebrantada

La mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia son creación de J.K. Rowling... el resto es mío! ;)

**Capítulo 3. La Rutina quebrantada.**

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Cada pregunta de cada respuesta de cada persona de cada planeta,  
__de cada reflejo de cada cometa de cada deseo de cada estrella..._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

Abrió los ojos.

Su cabeza dio un millón de vueltas por segundo. Rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos... Los efectos de una botella completa de... ¿había sido vodka?... ¿whisky?... ¿o fue brandy? Ya no importaba ahora. Lentamente se incorporó.

Lo admitió, esta vez se había pasado. La cabeza iba a estallarle.

Dos minutos más tarde, consiguió reponerse del vértigo. Apartó la sábana y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Frotó sus ojos y miró hacia la ventana intentando distinguir un rastro de luz tras las cortinas. Pero no, aún no amanecía. Suspiró. Tenía que moverse.

Mareado por la resaca, logró levantarse. Una vez de pie, se volvió hacia la cama... Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre... La misma imagen que se le repetía día a día, desde hacía años... Una cama fría, vacía. Y la solitaria figura que dejaba su cuerpo entre las sábanas, que ya no reconocían más calor que el suyo.

Respiró fuerte... Sacudió su cabeza y se perdió en el baño.

La sensación del agua caliente mojando su piel cada mañana, era su recordatorio cada nuevo día para continuar con todo... con todo. Unos minutos después, salió escurriendo de la regadera. Enredó una toalla oscura alrededor de su cintura y caminó hasta el lavamanos. Frente al espejo, contempló la imagen borrosa de él mismo siendo deformada por el vapor del agua. Y aunque para su ánimo, su propia reflexión no cambió después de limpiar el espejo, se observó... Estaba pálido. Esas ojeras de las que tanto se quejaba Hermione cuando lo veía, se estaban haciendo más prominentes. Y su cabello... nunca había estado tan largo como ahora, incluso hasta podía atarlo. Su incipiente barba también había crecido un poco, aunque eso no le importaba.

Sin mucho qué hacer por él, terminó de vestirse.

Volvió a salir del cuarto de baño y una brisa fría recorrió todo su cuerpo. Miró hacia una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba una ventanita que ahora estaba abierta. Hedwig había llegado de cazar.

Su pequeña gran amiga ululó para él. Harry intentó sonreír. Su lechuza siempre había sido su fiel compañera. Se acercó a ella y acarició sus plumas, el ave volvió a ulular.

Era una vieja rutina para entre ambos con la cual Hedwig parecía decirle "_Sí, aquí sigo"_ y Harry parecía responder en silencio "_Gracias."_

Después del ritual de rutina, Harry miró el reloj. 7:45 AM, hora de salir.

Buscó la capa en el armario casi vacío, se la ajustó y con una última mirada de _volveré más tarde_, se despidió de su lechuza y salió. Llegó al ascensor y apretó el botón hasta el estacionamiento. Sacó las llaves del interior de su saco e hizo sonar la alarma del auto muggle que había adquirido un año atrás.

Y de esa forma empezó su nuevo día, como todos los días...

Salir del estacionamiento. Tomar a la derecha. Diez calles en sentido al norte. Girar después a la izquierda y tomar la salida al centro de la ciudad. Avanzar tres calles y detenerse en el crucero de Lexington Av, para comprar el periódico muggle. Cuatro calles adelante, estacionar el auto frente a la pequeña estación de café y entonces esperar a que la misma chica de piel morena llegara hasta él y le entregara su _latte_ con dos de azúcar. Después él pagaba con un billete, casi siempre de la misma denominación, la chica entonces sonreía y le entrega el cambio. Él volvía a encender su auto y continuaba en línea recta seis calles más hasta el estacionamiento muggle donde guardaba su vehículo. Luego entraba al estacionamiento y dirigía su auto hasta el compartimiento No. 44 del segundo piso. Apagaba el motor, tomaba su vaso de café en una mano y en la otra sostenía el periódico y algunos pergaminos para su oficina.

Salía caminando del estacionamiento y recorría media calle hasta la cabina telefónica que era el acceso al Ministerio de Magia. Entraba, indicaba su nombre, tomaba su ID y esperaba a bajar hasta el piso del Cuartel General de Aurores. Saludaba a dos o tres personas con un movimiento de cabeza y continuaba hasta su oficina. Entraba en ella y esperaba hasta que la asistente de su jefe le informara las actividades del día.

Así, era el comienzo de todos los días en la vida de Harry Potter desde hace 4 años 2 meses y 18 días... Y ese día no comenzaría de diferente forma.

- Buenos días, Harry.- Saludó Neela, la asistente general de Kingsley Shaklebolt, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, entrando al cubículo de Harry, unos minutos después de él.

- Buenos días...- respondió ausente como siempre.

- ¿Algo interesante?- Preguntó ella refiriéndose al diario muggle que observaba Harry distraídamente. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué siempre prefieres leer diarios Muggles a los diarios mágicos? - Insistió la chica de origen hindú. Harry la miró un poco irritado.

- No es necesario leer el Profeta para que te enteres de todo lo que pasa por aquí, sólo tienes que preguntarles a una o dos personas para informarte. Además… no me gustan los periodistas.- y por el tono que utilizó, la chica supo que la conversación sobre ese tema había terminado.

- Bien, eh... bueno, yo...- la chica titubeó, - voy a preparar todo para la reunión de las 8:30...-

- ¿Reunión¿Qué reunión?- Esta vez fue Ron Weasley quien acaba de entrar a la oficina que compartía con Harry.

Neela, la asistente de Kinsgley, agradeció la interrupción. No era agradable, soportar el humor que caracterizaba a Harry durante casi todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días, Ron, tan temprano como siempre.- Ironizó ella mientras observaba el reloj, realzando la impuntualidad de Ron.

- Eeeh, sí... bueno ¿qué hay de la reunión¿por qué yo nunca me entero de nada?- dijo mientras se tiraba en su silla.

- Si leyeras todos los informes que llegan a esta oficina, podrías enterarte.- Harry movió su varita y una pila de pergaminos aterrizaron en el escritorio de Ron.

- Ah Harry¡estás aquí! Pensé que eras parte de la decoración.- Harry lo miró.- Como no hablas ni haces ningún ruido...- Neela ahogó una risita y Ron comenzó a leer el informe sobre la reunión.

Ron era el único que aguantaba el peculiar humor de Harry y también el único que lo enfrentaba. Aunque con esto, lamentablemente no había tenido mucho éxito.

A las 8:25, Neela los había dejado solos y Ron terminó de leer el informe e hizo un ruido con la garganta intentando llamar la atención de su amigo. Harry lo ignoró y Ron lo hizo otra vez.

- ¡Ya te escuché Ron¿No sería más fácil si me hablarás?- Harry lo miró exasperado.

- No lo sé... dímelo tú.- Ron respondió muy calmado mientras sacaba un sándwich de un cajón de su escritorio.

- Ya pasó la hora del desayuno, Ron.

- Mi estómago no sabe de horarios.- Harry rodó los ojos.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Harry.

- No sé, dime tú.- Ron dijo entre su bocado. Harry lo miró más irritado, tomó su varita y levitó un florero sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! No hay porqué enojarse...- Ron se incorporó de su asiento sin soltar el sándwich. Harry regresó el florero a su lugar. - Sólo quiero saber cómo estás...

- ¿Cómo estoy de qué?

- ¡Pues de la borrachera que te pusiste ayer! - Esta vez fue Ron quien se irritó. Harry bajó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó contrariado.

- ¡Vamos Harry, te olvidas dónde vivimos!- Dio la última mordida a su sándwich y tiró enojado la servilleta en el cesto. - ¿Estuviste con Seamus, Lee y Dean, no? - Harry asintió, admitiendo por enésima vez que no eran necesarios los molestos periodistas para que cada miembro de la comunidad mágica, tuviera los detalles de cada movimiento que él hacía.

Y era cierto. Con el pretexto de celebrar su cumpleaños, el cual sería en dos días. Seamus Finnigan, ex compañero de Hogwarts y quien trabajaba en la Oficina de Transportes Mágicos en el Ministerio, lo había convencido después de casi dos horas de ir a tomar unas cervezas, al _Boggart Lounge_, un club que se encontraba en el callejón Diagon, abierto un par de años atrás y propiedad de Terry Boot, también ex compañero de ambos en el colegio.

Harry sin mucho ánimo y sin nada más que hacer en casa, decidió ir. Pero una vez ahí se encontraron con Dean Thomas y Lee Jordan. En pocos minutos el alcohol comenzó a fluir exageradamente por la mesa y en unas horas, estaban completamente ebrios. Y Harry no fue la excepción.

- Hermione te envía esto...- Harry miró a Ron.- Es una poción para la resaca.- Él asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- Harry enserio... no puedes seguir así.- Ron dijo después de un momento. Harry no respondió. - ¡Mírate Harry¡Estás pálido¡No duermes, no comes...! - Harry seguía sin responder, ni mirarlo.- ¡Merlín no sé como tu cuerpo resiste, con todo el ejercicio que haces!

- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE GRITAR?!- Por fin respondió Harry.

- ¿Quieren bajar la voz los dos? - Kingsley Shaklebolt había entrado a la oficina. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

- La reunión va a comenzar.- Y con una mirada fulminante se dirigió a Harry, abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero sólo movió la cabeza de forma negativa y salió.

Cuando la Sala de Reuniones del Cuartel General de Aurores, estuvo ocupada en su totalidad por todos los aurores requeridos, el Jefe del Departamento comenzó.

- Buenos días a todos.- Todos respondieron el saludo. - Gracias a todos por estar aquí, sé que muchos de ustedes tienen casos asignados y están muy ocupados, pero prometo no quitarles mucho tiempo.

- Bien - continuó.-..., como habrán escuchado...- Neela su asistente comenzó a tomar nota con un vuelapluma.-... en unos días se llevará a cabo una convención internacional de Ministros de Magia en la ciudad. Para ello necesitamos la colaboración de todos ustedes aquí.

- ¿De nosotros? Pero si...- habló John Carter un auror de la división de Harry.

- Si me dejas continuar puedo explicarlo.- lo interrumpió Kingsley.

- Nuestra participación dentro de la convención no será específicamente en los foros de debate, ni las audiencias.- Todos entendieron entonces.

- Esta reunión...- Kingsley Shaklebolt habló más fuerte para callar los murmullos que habían surgido.- Está reunión es muy importante para el Ministerio, no sólo porque somos la ciudad cede para este encuentro, sino porque es sabido que en toda Europa, Inglaterra tiene la mejor división de aurores, los más preparados y los más capacitados en situaciones de emergencia.

- ¡Sin contar con el hecho de que tenemos a Harry Potter!- dijo sarcásticamente John Carter, quien definitivamente no consideraba a Harry entre su grupo de amigos.

Harry no hizo ningún comentario, pero lo fulminó con la mirada. El otro auror ni se inmutó.

- Así es Carter, gracias por tu contribución.- puntualizó su jefe con un tono fuerte hacia él. - Ahora, si no tienes otra cosa más que decir¿puedo continuar?- el auror avergonzado, no dijo más.

- Como decía...- Kingsley se acomodó la capa-... el Ministro nos ha encomendado la seguridad de todo el evento durante los días que dure la convención... así que tendremos a nuestro resguardo no sólo la protección de todos los asistentes, sino también la de todos los Ministros de Magia que toquen suelo inglés.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros?- Preguntó Tonks, quien aunque hacía varios años estaba casada con Remus Lupin, nadie había dejado de llamarla así.

- Vamos a formar equipos - le respondió Kingsley - ... y cada equipo va a tener una asignación especial. Así que algunos tendrán que estar en los lugares donde lleven a cabo las reuniones y otros tendrán que resguardar a los ministros y a las delegaciones que los acompañen.

- ¡Perfecto! Ahora resulta que pasé 3 años en la academia, entrenándome para ser la niñera de un Ministro y su gente.- Expuso nuevamente Carter ofendido.

Kingsley entonces explotó.

- ¡ESTE ES EL TRABAJO QUE SE TIENE QUE HACER AHORA¡SI PARA TI NO ES SUFICIENTE O CREES QUE NO ESTÁ A TU ALTURA, ENTONCES LÁRGATE! - Miró a todos.- ¡QUIÉN SE CREA SUPERIOR PARA REALIZAR ESTE TRABAJO, ENTONCES LÁRGUESE, NO LO NECESITO!- Sólo las respiraciones se escucharon.

- ¡Bien! Neela les enviará a todos la formación de equipos y su función, no se harán cambios, ni voy a escuchar protestas... ¿entendido?- Todos asintieron.

- Vamos a tener aquí a más de 20 Ministros de las comunidades mágicas más importantes del mundo. ¡Y quiero que todo lo que sea nuestra responsabilidad salga más que bien¡No voy a tolerar distracciones de parte de nadie!- Esta vez miró a Harry disimuladamente.- Y quienes tengan que custodiar a los Ministros, quiero que no se les despeguen ni un momento ¡Conviértanse en su maldita sombra, si es necesario!

Kingsley se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar entre sus aurores, masajeando sus sienes.

- ¿Alguna duda?- preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

- ¿Cuál es la finalidad de la convención?- preguntó Neela. Todos pusieron atención.

- Tomar whisky de fuego y alardear sobre la forma en la cual cada uno planea conquistar el mundo.- Dijo Luke Parker un auror de una división menor. Algunos aurores rieron.

Y aunque Kingsley estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la afirmación del auror, tenía que mostrarse serio.

- Bien...- volvieron a guardar silencio,- la reunión es para lograr un convenio de protección internacional entre estos países, con la finalidad de crear un fondo de ayuda económica y social, que podrá hacerse uso de ella en cuanto alguna de estas comunidades presente algún problema financiero o bien algún disturbio mayor, relacionado con la magia oscura.

- Es decir¿un convenio de colaboración mágica internacional?- puntualizó Neela.- Yo te apoyo si tú me apoyas y de esta forma todos estamos bien¿cierto? - los aurores silenciosamente apoyaron la moción de su colega.

Kingsley asintió.- Sí, Neela, esa es la idea.

- Ahora bien, en un rato más, Neela les enviará un memorando dónde se les informará la asignación de puestos y lugares... los equipos estarán formados por tres personas y tendrán que reportar conmigo o con mi asistente cualquier movimiento sospechoso por mínimo que sea ¿está claro?- todos asintieron.

- A trabajar en sus casos locales ahora, Neela les enviará más tarde la información.

Después de la hora de comer, Tonks se apareció en la oficina de Harry y Ron.

- Hola chicos ¿qué hay?- saludó relajadamente, ocupando una silla frente al escritorio de Harry. Él, quien se encontraba leyendo el informe de un caso, sólo se encogió de hombros. Pero diez segundos después, siguió sintiendo la mirada de Tonks sobre él.

- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó al percatarse de la forma en que lo miraba.

- Te ves mal Harry...- Ella lo soltó. Harry bufó.

- Mira Tonks...

- ¿Eh, nos traes nuestra asignación?- Intervino rápidamente Ron.

- ¡Ah, sí!- y colocó una carpeta azul y otra negra sobre el escritorio. Ron se acercó.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry.

- Ya saben... ¡somos equipo!- Respondió sonriente. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada rara, pero no dijeron nada.

- ¡Wow! No me lo esperaba...- Dijo Ron fingiendo el mismo entusiasmo de Tonks. - bien... ¿qué tenemos que hacer? - Se sentó junto a ella.

- Scrimgeour...- dijo y miró a Harry.

- ¿QUÉ?... ¿POR QUÉ?... ¡QUÉ TIENE EN LA CABEZA KINGSLEY!... ¡TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ÉL!- Harry se levantó del asiento.

- Eh, Harry... yo no te lo recomendaría.- Indicó Tonks cuando Harry se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Ya sé que dijo que no quería protestas¡Pero a mí no me va a poner junto a ese hombre!- Tonks se levantó rápido y lo tomó del brazo.

- Harry yo entiendo... y creéme, él también.- Harry la miró.- Pero fue el mismo Scrimgeour quien le pidió a Kingsley que fueras tú quien lo custodiara.

-¿Qué...¿Por qué haría eso? Él sabe que no...

- ¡Ya sé, Harry!- lo interrumpió nuevamente Tonks. - Kingsley insistió en que no era una buena idea, pero no pudo hacer mucho... entiéndelo también es su trabajo y si Kingsley no hubiera hecho lo que Scrimgeour dijo, entonces él sería quien tendría problemas.-

Harry respiró. Miró a sus dos amigos y regresó a su asiento.

- Lo que hay que hacer está aquí.- Tonks extrajo de la carpeta azul dos sobres membretados a nombre de Harry J. Potter y Ronald B. Weasley respectivamente.

- La convención inicia el lunes a las 9:00 AM, pero nosotros debemos estar con Scrimgeour aquí en el Ministerio antes de las 8:00.- Harry tomó de mala gana el sobre y lo comenzó a leer.

- ¿Y esto?- Preguntó Ron señalando la carpeta negra.

- Tenemos un nuevo caso... - Harry miró a Tonks por encima de los papeles que leía.

- No tenemos mucha información todavía, pero para eso los necesito a ustedes. - Harry bajó los papeles.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Ron intrigado.

- No lo sabemos bien... Ayer el Ministro recibió una lechuza con esta información, parece que es sobre la desaparición de algunos magos y brujas ingleses que viven en una comunidad mágica en Suiza.

- ¿Viven ahí o estaban...? - preguntó Harry.

- Sí, parece que son miembros de algunas familias que se asentaron en esta comunidad por negocios o algo así. - Respondió Tonks.

- ¿Y qué mas se sabe? - Harry otra vez.

- En realidad no mucho, como les dije ayer los padres de algunos de los desaparecidos enviaron lechuzas al ministro, ya que las autoridades de _Le Petit_ _Satigny_ que es como se llama la comunidad donde vivían, no hicieron nada por ellos.

- ¿Hace cuánto desaparecieron?- Inquirió Ron.

- Hace casi tres meses.

- ¿Tres meses¡Es demasiado¿Porqué no se comunicaron antes con nosotros?- exclamó Harry contrariado.

- Al parecer esperaban a que el Ministerio Suizo les diera una respuesta.

- ¿Tendremos que ir hasta ese lugar?- Ron dijo mientras leía las cartas que venían adjuntas a la carpeta.

- No, por ahora no.

- La prioridad ahora es la reunión internacional de ministros de Magia de la próxima semana.

_Genial_. Pensó sarcásticamente Harry.

Rufus Scrimgeour y Harry Potter. Eran agua y aceite, todos lo sabían. ¿Por qué juntarlos?

- Si no consiguió de mí lo que quería antes, no veo por qué quiere que la gente nos vea juntos como si fuéramos amigos. No lo somos y jamás lo seremos.- Murmuró Harry, pero Ron y Tonks alcanzaron a escuchar.

- Es tu trabajo, Harry...

- ¿Lo harás?- Preguntó Tonks esperando que Harry explotara.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

Harry salió malhumorado del Ministerio, tanto que ni siquiera se despidió de Ron. Caminó rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento para recoger su auto y encerrarse como cada tarde y noche en la oscuridad de su departamento.

Al salir, estaba lloviendo.

Llegó mojado al auto e hizo un hechizo para secar su ropa. Encendió el auto y salió rumbo a su casa. Y aunque la lluvia había cesado un poco, el asfalto seguía mojado y peligroso. Siguió avanzando.

Dobló en una esquina y sucedió en un segundo.

El semáforo marcó en rojo... Harry frenó, pero las llantas del auto se patinaron. Uno... dos... tres metros y escuchó un golpe.

Harry entró en pánico.

Bajó rápidamente del auto. Estaba aterrado. _¿Y si había matado a alguien?..._ Le dolía sólo pensarlo...

Una pequeña multitud se había arremolinado en torno a un cuerpo que yacía en el húmedo asfalto a un lado de la acera.

Corrió hacia ellos.

Mientras avanzaba, escuchó a varias personas gritar cosas en su dirección y señalarlo. Él no los escuchó... Sus ojos sólo podían centrarse en la persona que por su culpa talvez estaba... _No._ Tragó fuerte y llegó hasta ellos.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó rápidamente de él.

Un hombre mayor tomaba el pulso de una mano pequeña, en la cual se distinguía un anillo dorado en el dedo anular. Era una mujer.

- Yo... yo lo siento no pude frenar y...- la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. El hombre que tomaba la mano de la mujer y las otras personas que se encontraban

alrededor lo miraron.

Harry se arrodilló con terror. Lentamente, sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria del brazo inmóvil... _¡No!_ gritó algo dentro de él en silencio. La frágil mano, el inerte cuerpo y el pálido rostro bañado por la lluvia que lavaba la sangre de la frente, pertenecían a Ginny Weasley.

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_Y es por eso que ven que subo y luego vuelvo a bajar.  
Lo que siento me toma tiempo y no lo puedo ignorar.  
__Ya llegará el momento... ese punto perfecto sin cambiar._

_æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ æ_

_1.- __Mariposa, La Oreja de Van Gogh. _

_2.- Color Melancolía, Moenia. _

Antes que nada... SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! Y MUCHÍSIMAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN LEÍDO ESTA HISTORIA Y DEJADO SUS REVIEWS, Y A QUIENES NO, PERO AÚN ASÍ LA LEEN, TMB GRACIAS!

Por fin estoy de vuelta después de una eternidad! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto... :( pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, además de poner a trabajar a nuestra pequeña **Amortentia!** ¿aún no la conoces? Qué esperas! Jaja

Sí, hace tres meses ya mi horcruxa argentina Victoria (vicus riddle) y yop! Pusimos en marcha la primera página en español dedicada completamente a **HARRY & GINNY!** por supuesto que sabemos que aún nos falta muchísimo! Pero con el apoyo de los fans de esta hermosa pareja :P estamos seguras que lograremos mucho!

Si aún no la conocen, solo vayan a mi perfil y sigan el link que está ahí, o bien busquen **3w punto amortentia punto com punto ar**! **Tenemos información, noticias actualizadas, foros, fotos, iconos, wallpapers y **si, tmb** FANFICTIONS!** De hecho está corriendo ya la 2ª convocatoria para poder publicar con nosotras, si alguien está interesado, lo esperamos por ahí! De igual forma si tienes una imagen que tu mismo realizaste o un fanart, o sabes información de dónde pueden adquirir el libro 7 en preventa en tu país, con gusto la publicaremos!

Mis fics ya están publicados en mi página, claro que continuaré por aquí, pero a quienes quieran leer y dejar sus comentarios en **Amortentia Fanfictions**! Serán bienvenidos! Y otra vez gracias, gracias, gracias! a quienes continuan leyendo a pesar de mis demoras! My Wonderwall saldrá pronto, LO PROMETO! Solo estén pendientes sale?

MIL GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS Y LOS ESPERAMOS EN AMORTENTIA! OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO! Y SI NO, TMB ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! Y como siempre gracias a Victoria por su paciencia y su beta jaja!

BESOS!

**SANDRA!**


	4. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 4. Sorpresa.**

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

_Ella, que aparece y que se esconde;_  
_Que se marcha y que se queda;  
Que es pregunta y es respuesta;_  
_Que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella…_

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

Y comenzó a llover más fuerte.

La visión de Harry quedó nublada durante algunos segundos, mientras la sangre de Ginny resbalaba escandalosamente por sus pálidas mejillas. Sintió la presencia de varias personas moviéndose en torno al cuerpo que yacía inmóvil sobre el caudaloso asfalto. Harry tardó a penas un respiro en darse cuenta de la gravedad del accidente.

Un crudo y muy viejo conocido dolor en el pecho, llegó como un golpe dejándolo sin aliento. Esa sacudida de culpa lo puso en acción.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

¡Una ambulancia! ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!- gritó un anciano que usaba un sombrero gris, arrodillándose junto a ella.

¡No la toque!- gritó a su derecha otra mujer con impermeable rojo cuando Harry tomó la mano de Ginny.

Y aunque era consciente de las protestas de aquellos desconocidos, sus voces se volvieron un zumbido cuando buscó el pulso en la muñeca de Ginny.

Ginny… - susurró intentando sentir las pulsaciones.

¡No debe tocarla! – volvió a gritar la mujer de rojo. -¡En un momento llegará la policía y tendrá que responder por esto!

Pero Harry no deseaba dar explicaciones y menos a la policía muggle. Con la respiración entrecortada, levantó la vista hacia la mujer mientras se llevaba una mano dentro de su abrigo para sacar la varita, sólo para comprobar con horror que al menos unas ocho personas se habían acercado hasta donde él y Ginny se encontraban.

No podía hacer magia frente a tantas personas.

-Yo…- murmuró con la garganta cerrada, sin saber realmente si alguien lo había escuchado. Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Ginny abrió un poco los ojos y balbuceó algo incomprensible. Harry se inclinó sobre ella.

¡Ginny! Lo siento mucho… Yo no sabía…- ¿…Arri?- sollozó Ginny con voz ahogada en un susurro apenas audible.

Ginny yo… - Harry tragó fuerte.- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Harry creyó ver como Ginny asentía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Decidido, Harry se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?!- el anciano intentó detenerlo aferrando el brazo que tenía a su alcance, pero no tuvo éxito. Harry era más rápido y por supuesto más fuerte.

-¡Alguien deténgalo! – gritó otra chillante voz femenina tras él.

En dos pasos llegó a su auto y colocó, no sin esfuerzo, a Ginny en el asiento del copiloto de su Audi.

-¡¿Por Dios, qué está haciendo?! ¡Llamen a la policía!- gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo. Sin escucharlos, Harry aprovechó el pequeño instante en el que todos los testigos del accidente lo miraban atónitos por lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a recoger el bolso que estaba tirado cerca de donde había estado Ginny.

Con varias maldiciones más detrás de él, Harry saltó al interior de su auto al mismo tiempo en que la mujer del impermeable rojo anotaba la matrícula del vehículo. Maldijo. Tenía que hacerlo. Encendió el auto, dio un volantazo para esquivar a la gente y aprovechando el siga que el semáforo le regaló, aceleró por la avenida hasta la siguiente esquina.

Entonces tomó su varita y apuntó.

La pequeña multitud que había presenciado el incidente, comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros sin entender qué hacían en medio de la calle. Un segundo después, la mujer del impermeable rojo, el anciano del sombrero gris y las 6 personas junto a ellos, tomaron rumbos diferentes. El hechizo desmemorizador colectivo había funcionado.

Por supuesto, aquello le costaría caro. Pero ya asumiría las consecuencias más tarde. Volvió a pisar el acelerador y deseó haberse tomado un segundo para respirar cuando Ginny soltó un gemido ahogado junto a él.

_¡Ginny!_

Apuntó su varita contra ella murmurando _episkeyo_ y la escandalosa sangre que resbalaba de la abertura en su frente cesó.

-Mmmm.- Ginny volvió a quejarse retorciéndose un poco en el asiento.

- ¿Ginny? ¡Oh, Ginny, lo siento! ¿Puedes escucharme?- Sin apartar la vista del frente, Harry tomó la pequeña mano de Ginny con una mano, mientras que con la otra se aferraba al volante.

- ¿Ha…rry?…- musitó abriendo un poco los ojos y cerrándolos de inmediato, haciendo evidente el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para mantener sus parpados abiertos.

- Lo siento Ginny… por favor perdóname lo siento… yo… vas a estar bien, aguanta un poco, ¿si? Voy a llevarte al hospital ahora mismo.- Ginny asintió ligeramente.

¿Harry? – Ginny le dio un apretoncito a su mano.

Tranquila, no hables, ya casi estamos en San Mungo y… -¡Harry, no! – Ella trató de incorporarse sobre el asiento y la voz se le cortó por el dolor.

Está bien Ginny, vas a estar bien.- Harry intentó tranquilizarla. –Quédate quieta.

Harry… por favor.- Y él tuvo que mirarla.- Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí… no todavía.

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

En punto de las 6 de la tarde, las 5 sillas se hallaban en la posición correcta. El vodka oriental, el whisky de fuego traído desde Bangladesh y el vino de Oporto para la mujer, se encontraban dispuestos en la mesita del fondo. Las persianas verde oscuro ya habían ocultado los rastros de luz del exterior y la intensidad del fuego que ardía en la chimenea daba el toque final para recibir a los miembros de _El Bloque_, que hoy volvían a reunirse en el lugar de siempre.

Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar.

La primera en llegar fue ella. Rebosante, altiva y usando esa sonrisa de suficiencia que parecía no perder ni cuando dormía. Los otros 4, la sucedieron segundos después, ocupando su respectivo asiento alrededor de la mesa pentagonal que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación. El último en llegar fue _Le Chef_, como la mayoría solía llamarlo.

Su baja estatura y la cara surcada de arrugas que se perdían entre la barba y el bigote pronunciados y oscuros, enfatizaban su fuerte personalidad que como siempre, imponía silencio.

Buenas noches, compañeros.- Todos asintieron solemnemente, siendo la mujer la única en responder casi cantando _Bonsoir Monsieur._

Y bien, ¿qué tenemos hoy? – el Jefe se sentó en uno de los lados de la mesa y mientras hacía una discreta seña con la mano para que el pequeño sirviente que se encontraba en la esquina norte de la habitación le sirviera su exclusivo wisky de fuego, sus diminutos ojos se dirigieron al mago de capa gris y lentes grandes y cuadrados que se encontraba frente a él y a un lado de la mujer.

Los otros tres se miraron unos a otros nerviosos.

El mago se aclaró la garganta para responder.- Hoy murieron dos más… como ya sabe.- La mujer levantó la mirada hacia el que hablaba y lo taladró con sus enormes ojos.

Desde luego, desde luego que lo sé.- Sorbió de golpe el contenido de su copa y la extendió para que se volviera a llenar. – Lo que en realidad, me gustaría saber, Madame,- esta vez fijo su atención en la mujer.- es cómo debo tomar tal noticia.

La mujer soltó una risita estridente y se alisó la capa.

Oh, Monsieur, lamento tanto que se haya tenido que enterar por otras fuentes. – volvió a reír. – Sin embargo, no hay absolutamente nada por lo cual preocuparse, por supuesto. – remarcó- Estas cosas son parte del proceso y no hay porqué alarmarse.- sin perder la encarecida sonrisa, se removió en su asiento.

Y si me lo permite Monsieur, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar sobre los asuntos importantes, en vez de hablar sobre cosas que simplemente pasan.- rió otra vez mirando a todos sus compañeros, que desde luego, se negaron a imitar su falsa alegría.

Entonces dígame Madame, ¿cuáles son esas cosas importantes de las que deberíamos de ocuparnos?

De la fase beta _Chef_, por ejemplo. – El Jefe asintió.- Justo esta mañana, el Profesor y yo- y señaló con la mirada a otro mago de piel pálida y sin cabello que se encontraba a un lado del Jefe. – Hemos estado en las pruebas, y pudimos comprobar que la fase beta está a punto de finalizar. Por lo que ahora, y con total seguridad, podemos decir que lo qué causó el accidente de Saint-Étienne no fue el método, sino la aplicación.- indicó con suficiencia.

Pero también sabemos que…- el Profesor intentó intervenir.- También sabemos.- lo interrumpió la mujer sin soltar su máscara de satisfacción.- Que después de las pruebas de mañana, estaremos listos para avanzar a la siguiente fase y sin ninguna contrariedad, Monsieur.

Eso debe ser un motivo para celebrar, ¿o no, queridos? – la mujer levantó la copa con el vino que le había sido servido minutos antes y sin dejar de sonreír sorbió sin esperar a que el resto brindara con ella.

El Ministro la miró fijamente, pero la mujer de cara regordeta no pareció perturbada mientras seguía bebiendo del dorado recipiente.

¿Y qué hay de la chica?- la voz del Jefe se endureció. La mujer no pudo disfrazar su molestia, que la delató a través de sus mejillas encendidas.

De eso Monsieur, tampoco tiene que preocuparse…- apretó los labios y tragó un gran sorbo de su vino. – que ya personalmente me encargaré yo.

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

Odiaba la vulnerabilidad que le provocaba aquel lugar.

¿Y el té? Era horrible.

Odiaba los hospitales. Ése en particular. Apretó el vaso de plástico que sostenía en la mano. El café era horrible también. Suspiró. Volvió a apretar el vaso provocándole una grieta y miró el reloj.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Ginny está bien. Ginny está bien. Se repitió otra vez. Ginny siempre tenía que estar bien. Siempre. Y le enfermaba saber que un estúpido accidente de coche, había atentado contra su bienestar. Aunque le enfermaba aún más, haber sido él el causante. Haberla visto tan frágil entre sus brazos,

Se reclinó contra el incómodo asiento.

La pequeña Ginny... ¿Hace cuánto no la veía antes de hoy? Dos años, tal vez. El olor a flores, nunca la había dejado. En absoluto. Su cabello había crecido mucho y ella también. Recordó el momento en que la sacó del auto para entrar a la vieja tienda con maniquíes abandonados que encubría a San Mungo, y no pudo evitar que algo en su interior se sacudiera al sentirla tan frágil entre sus brazos.

Inconscientemente la había apretado más contra su pecho. Quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque Ginny se quejó. Pero su preocupación por ella, había borrado el rastro de cualquier _otra cosa,_ cuando el medimago del área de emergencias se la había quitado de los brazos para recostarla en una camilla.

Por alguna extraña y muy tonta razón, le dolió dejarla ir. Deseó por un brevísimo instante, poder permanecer a su lado mientras sostenía su mano y ella sanaba. Más tarde, mientras se encontraba ese largo y frío pasillo en el cual le habían indicado esperar, se dijo que ese impulso posesivo hacía Ginny que de repente lo había asaltado, se trataba sólo de preocupación… y remordimiento tal vez. Nada más que eso.

Ahora, sólo podía conformarse con que estuviera bien. Volvió a agrietar el vaso entre su mano derecha y recordó la petición de Ginny después del accidente. ¿Por qué no había querido que le avisara a su familia? Quizá para evitar que Molly se volviera loca de preocupación. Aunque Molly se pondría más que loca cuando supiera que Ginny había estado en el hospital y nadie se lo dijo… Eso sin contar con Ron. Porque Ron lo patearía al enterarse que arrolló a su hermana. Y después lo patearía otra vez por no decírselo. Bueno, Ron lo patearía de cualquier forma. _Genial._

Sin más qué hacer, Harry se levantó de los horribles asientos de plástico azul y caminó hacia el ventanal que iluminaba el final del pasillo. Tras varios minutos en los que no sucedió nada, escuchó su nombre.

¿Harry? – se giró.

Por un segundo, pensó que tal vez se había dormido en el asiento mientras esperaba. Porque ahora estaba soñando. Era un buen sueño, sin embargo, un poco raro tal vez. Nada nuevo para él… En su sueño, toda la habitación había palidecido y un resplandor proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo lo estaba deslumbrando todo.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?- La luz preguntó. Caminó hacía él y poco a poco cobró la forma de una alucinante mujer. Rubia y con los ojos azules y profundos como el cielo. Interesante, pensó él. Vestía una túnica color lila ¿qué también brillaba? La alucinación lo miró fijamente.

-¿Harry? – lo volvió a llamar por su nombre.

-Sí, soy yo… ¿por qué sabes mi nombre? – se sintió estúpido al preguntar, pero no le importó.

Entonces ella río.

-Harry, soy yo… Gabrielle. – Y sonrió centelleando una abierta sonrisa.

Por supuesto. Esa cara pertenecía a Gabrielle Delacour. La hermana de Fleur, esposa de Bill, hermano de Ron. La realización de saberlo, le provocó ganas de echar a correr para esconderse de su propia estupidez.

Tenía que dormir más y dejar de imaginarse cosas.

-Ho… hola Gabrielle… ¿cómo estás? – dijo sin ocultar la vergüenza.

-Me alegra que me hayas reconocido. – sonrió más.- ¿Te encuentras bien?¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eh yo…- A Harry le costó alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. Entonces comprendió que lo que usaba Gabrielle era una túnica con el emblema plateado que recitaba Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. _Así que eso era lo que brillaba. Humm._

-Tuve un accidente…- dijo todavía apenado. Gabrielle abrió muchos los ojos y lo miró asustada.

- ¿Estás herido?- La veela no esperó su respuesta y rápidamente extrajo de uno los bolsillos de la túnica una especie de brújula donde las manecillas apuntaban a alguna parte del cuerpo humano, que se encontraba dibujado sobre un fondo blanco dentro del aparatito. Lo puso de inmediato sobre la frente de Harry.

- Espera Gabrielle yo…- pero nuevamente, no tuvo oportunidad de responder ya que la brújula soltó un sonidito cuando la manecilla principal indicó el corazón situado en la parte que en un reloj normal, ocuparía el número 2.

- ¡Oh!- Gabrielle dijo alarmada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry con frustración mientras Gabrielle observaba que la segunda manecilla de la pequeña brújula giraba hasta el punto que indicaba "herida profunda".

-Harry tu corazón…- Harry la observó. -¡Dime qué pasó! ¿Sufriste algún ataque? O…

-Maldita sea Gabrielle, ¿quieres dejarme hablar?- Sorprendida por el tono de Harry, Gabrielle abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-Lo siento Harry yo…-

-No, no, yo lo siento, discúlpame por favor, no quise gritarte es sólo que… - Harry volvió a mirar la insignia del hospital y se sintió esperanzado.- Espera, ¿tú trabajas aquí?

-Eh… bueno, soy residente Harry. Aún no tengo plaza, pero espero tenerla dentro de poco cuando…- Bueno,- la interrumpió-… pero tú puedes saber todo lo que pasa por aquí, ¿no?

Gabrielle asintió y lo miró extrañada.

-Mira, escúchame.- La tomó por los hombros. – Yo no fui el del accidente, yo fui quien provocó el accidente. – _Mon Dieu_…- susurró Gabrielle.

-Las llantas de mi auto patinaron y … y… ¿recuerdas a Ginny Weasley? –

-_¡Bien sûr!_ Por supuesto que sí… ¡Oh Haguí atgopellaste a Ginny Weasley!- Afirmó. Su acento francés, tan finamente disfrazado en su perfecto inglés se evidenció.

-Sí… - asintió abatido.

-¿Los Weasley lo saben? ¿Dónde están ahora?- miró alrededor esperando encontrar alguna cabellera roja por allí.

-No, no lo saben, nadie lo sabe todavía.- volvió a sacudir sus hombros.-Gabrielle lo único que quiero saber antes de informarles que casi mató a su hija, es saber cómo está ella.- Gabrielle asintió. -Podrías ayudarme… por favor.- Harry la miró suplicante. Ella lo contempló un momento y sonrió.

-Yo estoy en el ala infantil Harry.- Señaló con su cabeza el final del otro pasillo. -No nos permiten ingresar a emergencias, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Gabrielle sonrió y se apresuró hacía el pasillo del ala norte con paso de bailarina.

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

Dieciocho minutos y 42 segundos después, Gabrielle volvió a aparecer por el final del pasillo. Su expresión era tranquila, lo cual de alguna forma consiguió relajarlo a él también.

-Gabrielle, ¿cómo está Ginny? Está bien, ¿verdad? – Harry se levantó de un salto hasta llegar a ella.

-Calma Harry, te va a dar un ataque si sigues así.- Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y sonrió.

-Dime, ¿cómo está Ginny?- preguntó exasperado.

-Ella está bien… aunque tendrá que descansar y tomárselo con calma unos días. Tuvo una contusión en la cabeza y se fracturó dos costillas… ¡¿Meglin a qué velocidad conducías?! –La hermana menor de Fleur se exaltó un poco y su acento francés volvió a aparecer.

-Yo… es que llovía mucho Gabrielle, y las llantas se derraparon, pero ¿está bien?- La miró esperando más información.

-Sí Harry, ella está bien pero…- En ese momento otra mujer cruzó la puerta del pasillo y se dirigió con gesto decidido hacia ellos. Gabrielle enderezó su postura y miró a la mujer.

-Harry… ella es la Sanadora Addison Shepherd**. – La mujer llegó hasta donde ellos sonriendo de manera sobria.- La Sanadora fue quien atendió a Ginny y ella te dirá cómo está realmente.- Gabrielle sonrió a la recién llegada y permaneció detrás de Harry.

-Señor Potter, un gusto. Sus historias por aquí son leyendas.- extendió su mano hacia Harry mientras enarcaba mucho la ceja izquierda. Era casi tan alta como él, el cabello borgoña le caía a mitad de la espalda y sus enormes ojos claros irradiaban tanta seguridad, que de repente se puso nervioso. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que el comentario le molestara y tuvo que tragar fuerte.

-Eh si, claro, ¿cómo está Ginny?- sacudió la mano de la sanadora ligeramente y la soltó de inmediato.

-La Señorita Weasley se encuentra estable, sin embargo, el impacto que recibió en la cabeza tendrá que llevarse con más cuidado. Hemos sanado las dos costillas rotas, pero tendrá que estar en reposo al menos por dos días. – indicó sin dejar de enarcar su remarcada ceja.

-¿Puedo verla ahora? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Por supuesto.- la sanadora esbozó media sonrisa sin relajar la fuerte expresión que le daban sus cejas. - Acompáñeme por favor.- Y avanzó por el pasillo contorneando las caderas bajo su túnica azul.

Harry se giró hacia Gabrielle. -¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!- La tomó de las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un gesto que los sorprendió tanto a ella como él.

Las mejillas pálidas normalmente sonrosadas de Gabrielle subieron varios tonos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Harry, es parte de mi trabajo. Por favor avísame si puedo ayudar en algo más, quizá pueda decirle a mi hermana que les avise y…. -¡No, no! – la interrumpió Harry.-Te lo agradezco Gabrielle, pero prefiero avisarles yo mismo.- Ella asintió.

-Te lo agradezco en verdad.- repitió mientras se giraba para ver a la sanadora quien se había detenido unos pasos delante de él, para esperarlo.

-Cuídate Harry, ya nos veremos…- Harry le sonrió y se apresuró hacia la sanadora quien lo condujo a través de una puerta, que conducía a un largo pasillo que flanqueaba varias puertas.

-Así que es Ginevra Weasley, hija de Arthur Weasley del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.- Harry no respondió, ya que su acompañante no había formulado su comentario como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

- En fin, hoy si que tuvimos suerte con las celebridades… por aquí por favor.- dijo llegando a una de las últimas puertas, marcada como 24-E.

La Sanadora abrió la puerta y tras una desvaída cortina amarilla, el cabello rojo de Ginny anunció su presencia. El corazón de Harry dio un saltó al verla y por un momento él también sintió dolor…

-Sólo está dormida.- Indicó la sanadora Shepherd.- Pero pronto pasarán los efectos de la poción restaurativa y podrá hablar con ella. Estaré al pendiente por si me necesitan. Mi consultorio está al inicio de este pasillo, a la derecha. Y si…-

Harry estuvo seguro de que ella había dicho algo más, pero no fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que un "con permiso" y el clic de la puerta al cerrarse le revelaron que la sanadora se había ido.

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

Harry la observó.

Ginny estaba pálida. El color rosado de sus mejillas, había sido reemplazado por un amarillo verdoso y tenía rastro de ojeras. Sus pecas, sin en cambio, brillaban limpiamente sobre su nariz, resaltando más su piel demacrada. Su cara estaba delgada. Y con nostalgia comprobó, que nada podía arrebatarle a su largo y vibrante cabello rojo ese delicioso aroma a flores.

Sin entender por qué, se sintió inevitablemente atraído por su perfume. Se acercó a ella y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón que caía sobre la almohada. Lo llevó hasta su nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró.

Fresias, lilas y ese aroma a… Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Ginny.

-¿Harry?- preguntó desconcertada parpadeando varias veces. Harry soltó su cabello de inmediato y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Hola Ginny…- respondió sorprendido y avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Harry… qué…- Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor haciendo evidente el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerlos abiertos.

-Yo… lo siento tanto Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? Por favor perdóname.- la voz de Harry estaba cargada de culpa.

-¿Perdonarte? – Ginny parpadeó varias veces con lo cual pareció aclarar su visión. Harry la miró con inquietud. Perdóname. Aquella palabra y aquella voz en conjunto, reprodujeron en su mente una escena borrosa sobre una noche lluviosa, en la que dos personas se despedían junto a un lago.

-Sí.-dijo Harry. -Por lastimarte de esa forma. Yo no quería, de verdad, pero no pude frenar y cuando lo hice tú…. Lo siento. – se disculpó sinceramente.

Ginny comprendió entonces de qué hablaba Harry... Por supuesto, no de lo mismo.

- Oh Harry, ¿qué…?- intentó levantarse, pero una punzada en la mitad de su cuerpo y la sensación de que su cabeza estaba desconectada de su cuerpo, se lo impidieron.

-¡Ginny no! No puedes levantarte, tienes que permanecer acostada.- hizo el intento de tocarla para volver a recostarla, pero el propio cuerpo de Ginny ya había hecho el trabajo.

-Harry, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? – se tomó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Ginny, lo siento. Te arrollé con mi auto en la calle, estaba lloviendo y el asfalto estaba muy mojado, lo siento en verdad. – Harry se sentó en un extremo de la cama con todo el cuidado que pudo para no tocarla.

-¡Por Dios! Ahora lo recuerdo, ¡conduces como un loco Harry! ¿No te das cuenta que podrías matar a alguien? –abrió los ojos y lo acusó con la mirada.-Esta vez fui yo, pero pudo haber sido alguien más y… Bueno, no te preocupes… - relajó su tono al notar la expresión de culpa de Harry, quien había bajado la mirada. – Creo que ya estoy bien, ¿no? Sólo recuérdame no moverme por los próximos 100 días.- le sonrió y las mejillas le dolieron un poco. Harry sintió ganas de sonreír también, pero se contuvo por deferencia a ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue el veredicto? – Harry la miró extrañado. ¿Qué tengo Harry?- dijo exasperada. -¿Cuándo me puedo ir?

-Eh… bueno- Harry se alborotó el cabello con una mano, mientras que con la otra se acomodó los anteojos. -Tuviste una contusión en la cabeza y… dos costillas rotas.-volvió a mirarla con la vergüenza impresa en sus facciones.- Y no sé cuando puedas irte, pero creo que mencionaron que tal vez tendrías que pasar la noche aquí.

-¡¿Pasar la noche aquí?! ¡Imposible! – Ginny se exaltó sobre la cama y su cuerpo se lo reclamó.

-Ginny tómalo con calma, ¿quieres? Tienes que reposar para que tus huesos sellen correctamente, además no creo que a tus padres les de mucho gusto verte así.

Ginny palideció dos tonos.

-¿Les dijiste a mis padres que estoy aquí!? – Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron mucho y Harry creyó ver ese destellito que antecedía al estallido de furia Weasley. Harry…- murmuró sin aliento- … creo haberte pedido qué…-

-Tranquila Ginny, no le he dicho a nadie.- Ella se tocó las costillas con las manos y se relajó. –Aunque no entiendo por qué no quieres que les avise… son tu familia y deben estar preocupados. – Ginny bajó la mirada. De pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta del bolso que ahora descansaba en una silla del rincón de la habitación. -¿Acabas de llegar a Londres?

Lo ultimo que había escuchado, unos meses atrás sobre Ginny era que había conseguido un empleo como columnista para la gaceta oficial que publicaba el Rowling College, la Academia Europea de Profesiones Mágicas de la cual Ginny se había graduado un año antes en Periodismo Social. Gracias a eso, había decidido quedarse en Suiza, aunque Ron aseguraba que eso se debía en un cincuenta por ciento al empleo y el otro cincuenta a que su novio, el tal Derek, - del cual la Sra. Weasley despotricaba cualquier cantidad de insultos cada que tenía la oportunidad, - tenía un trabajo muy importante en Ginebra, el cual no podía dejar.

-Sí. Llegué esta mañana a la ciudad. – ahora ella parecía avergonzada y Harry no entendió porqué.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a la Madriguera? – preguntó intrigado, dado que el accidente había sucedido alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

-Porque no puedo ir a mi casa Harry, al menos no todavía.- Ginny se miraba las manos.

-¿Otra vez peleaste con tu madre por tu novio? – Harry no deseaba entrometerse, porque era algo que nunca hacía. Incluso a él le pareció extraño cuestionar a Ginny, dado que hace meses o quizá años no habían sostenido una conversación que incluyera más de dos palabras, pero de alguna forma no pudo evitar querer saber porqué Ginny se veía tan abatida.

-No…-respondió bajito.- No se trata de Derek solamente… Es más bien de los dos. – _Ah, eso era_. Se dijo Harry. Para nadie que fuera tan cercano como él a la familia Weasley, era un secreto que Molly profesaba un absoluto rechazo hacia el novio de su hija.

-Mi madre y yo hace meses no hablamos. – levantó su mirada y Harry sintió ganas de abrazarla al verla tan triste. _¿Abrazarla? ¿Por qué querría yo abrazarla?_ Se contradijo internamente.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Ginny…-quiso tocarla otra vez, en cambio optó por meter las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. -¿No crees que esto podría ser un buen motivo para hablar y hacer las paces? Estoy seguro que tu madre se moriría en cuidados para asegurarse de que te sientas bien.- _Qué importa que me meta a prisión después_, pensó irónicamente.

-Tal vez… -reconoció Ginny. –Aunque dudo que le gustaría verte en Azkaban-bromeó sonriendo un poco, Harry abrió mucho los ojos. –Pero creo que no es el mejor momento, por eso necesito un lugar donde quedarme… algunos días. – volvió a bajar la mirada y junto sus manos.

-Yo… -¿Ginny había escuchado lo que él había pensado? Harry sacudió un poco sus ideas. En serio, necesitaba dormir. – No entiendo Ginny… creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu casa y descanses, luego tú y tu madre podrán arreglar lo que sea que esté mal entre ustedes. – o eso le parecía lo más lógico a él.

Ginny no respondió. Harry insistió.

-Además, estoy seguro que tus padres estarán felices de verte… sola.-Y recordó la última celebración del año nuevo, cuando Molly y ella habían gritado y aventado cosas en el jardín, mientras el incómodo novio era devorado por los ojos de 6 pelirrojos que lo habrían echado de la casa, sino es porque Ginny regresó para irse con él antes.

-No puedo ir a casa Harry…- Ginny giró su cuerpo tanto como la sonda que le suministraba la poción restaurativa se lo permitió.

-¿Por qué?- Harry en verdad odiaba hacer tantas preguntas, porque odiaba que a él le preguntaran también. Pero se sentía comprometido por la seguridad de Ginny, dado que él era el causante de que ella estuviera postrada en esa horrible cama.

Ella permaneció momento en silencio. Luego tomó aire y lo miró. -Por esto Harry…- Alzó su mano derecha y una pequeña argolla dorada brilló en su dedo anular.

Harry lo observó y no entendió de qué forma un anillo pudiera ser impedimento para que Ginny no visitara a sus padres.

- Ginny, qué tiene que ver un…

-Me casé hace 5 días Harry.- Y entonces lo entendió.

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

_Es pronto para comprender  
que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo..._  
_Porque__ un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender._

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

* * *

_Lyrics:_

ɑ·ɒ _Y, ¿si fuera ella?, Alejandro Sanz_  
ɑ·ɒ _Palabras para Paula, la Oreja de Van Gogh_

_**_

ɑ·ɒ Para todos los fans de Grey's Anatomy, seguramente sabrán quién es Addison Shepherd. ;)

**ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ ɑ·ɒ**

Y se hizo la luz y entonces volví a escribir.

Wow! Se siente tan raro estar de vuelta... pero creo que no tengo más que decir, que siento mucho la larguísima espera, de verdad que no me había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado sin que yo escribiera algo. La inspiración me abandonó completamente y hasta hace unos días regresó de sus vacaciones y nos sentamos juntas hasta conseguir esto.

Creo que es un capítulo un poco raro, pero tenía que salir para poder continuar con la historia, que por supuesto les prometo y me prometo no dejar. ¿Ginny se nos casó? ¡Qué notición!

Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, ojala puedan hacerlo otra vez. Intentaré regresar lo más pronto que pueda, pero eso sí, no volveré a irme por tanto tiempo.

Un saludo muy grande desde México, ¡qué tengan un excelente 2009! Y no dejen de visitar: Amortentia . org o Amortentia . com. ar (que es lo mismo) porque cada día está mejor. :P

Sandra.

* * *


End file.
